


Reunion

by BayKitCat



Category: DCU (Comics), Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayKitCat/pseuds/BayKitCat
Summary: Max is back from the speedforce. Bart's breaking down with guilt. At least he has his father figure back.





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is really short, but it's been in my notebook for months. Also I pretty much ignored continuity when writing this. It takes place at a time where Max comes out of the speed-force and that's it.

“Max, I’m sorry,” Bart was crying, shaking so much that he was vibrating, “ I didn’t do anything to get you out of the speed-force. You were in there for so long, that I thought you’d never come back. And...and when Grampa came back - and you didn’t - I thought that you wouldn’t come back at all.”  
As Max looked at Bart, he couldn’t help but think of how much he’d missed him. In the time he’d taken care of Bart, he’d come to love him like a son. When he was trapped in the speed-force, he’d missed Bart and Helen every day. To be back, and to be able to spend time with them again was something that he would be forever grateful for.  
“I don’t blame you, Bart. I didn’t think I’d get out of there either.”  
With that, Bart rushed forward, wrapping Max in a hug.  
“I missed you so much, Max.” He cried into his shoulder weakly. Tearing up a little himself, Max returned the hug.  
“I missed you too, kid.”


End file.
